No hay imposibles solo miedos
by Akane Hyuga
Summary: Era imposible volver a verse , tenían miedo de intentarlo pues suponía que había que renunciar a otra vida . Pesimo el resumen soy nueva asique porfavor leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno soy nuevas en esto es el primer fic que hago asique por favor no sean muy duros conmigo , pero eso sí dad vuestra opinion más sincera:).es un nejiten!

Tras la terrible guerra shinobi Konoha volvia a tener paz , la gente volvia a sonreir tras la tragédia , pero había un persona que su sonrisa se había borrado muy al pesar de sus amigo eso era para siempre pues en la guerra perdió a su persona más preciada .Esta chica se llamaba Tenten , pero había cambiado bastante , ahora vertía un camisa típica china negra de mangas cortas con detalles dorados arriba de esta llebaba el típico chaleco ninja y unos pantalos hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas olgados marrones , su pelo recogido en dos chomguitos estaba amarrado en una coleta alta lo que dejaba al descubierto una cabellera ondulada que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura.

Todos habían cambiado ya tenían 19 años ya eren unos adultos , algunos ambus otros ninjas de elite y otros, como Tenten. sensei en la academia ninja .Los niños eran muy buenos y alegraban un poco a Tenten pero le hacía falta su amado compañero de equipo Neji Hyuga .

Hiashi sufria también en silencio esta pérdida pues era su único sobrino , y lo quería como un hijo , harto de ver el sufrimiento en su familia , sus hijas y sobretodo en esa chica que para Neji era tan espacial, decidió hablar con Moshi el más viejo y sabio de la familia;

-Mosho-sama , le ruego que me cuente de alguna manera la forma de revivir a mi sobrino , su pérdida ha sido demasiado fuerte y pienso que fué por algo demasiado noble como para que muera así sin más.-Hiashi pronunció estas palabras como suma tristeza en su voz.

-La única forma ya la conoces Hiashi-sama , no puedo decir nada más que eso , pues no conozco otra forma .-dijo Mosho serenamente.

-Si es así , yo me sacrificaré , la vieja Chillo lo hiso por el Kazekage sin ser parientes¿por qué no he de hacerlo yo soy su tio y el para mí era un hijo?.-alegó Hiashi

-No puedes eres el cabeza de este familia e Hinata no esta preparada para tomar las riendas.

-¿Entonces?.-preguntó Hiashi bastante alterado.

Se quedaron pensando en un silencio incómodo .

-Lo haré yo , ya soy viejo no me importa morir para dar paso a alguien tan joven y bueno como el señorito Neji , no me intente retener y esto quedará en secreto absoluto . Vea esto como mi último deseo pues de todas formas una le debo a la muerte ¿no?.-el viejo Mosho habló con sabiduria y amabilidad dejando a Hiashi desconsertado y feliz pronto muy ptonto tendría a su sobrino consigo .

En otro lado ...


	2. Chapter 2 te he echado de menos

Aquí la contii!

Cap 2: te acho de menos.

-Tenten sensei!- decía o más vien gritaba un niño de 6 años a su profesora.

-Si? ,Kumaru-dijo tenten serene con su aire de madurez.

-Las nubes se pueden comer?

-jajajajaajajja , claro que no , de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Tenten.

- Esque Shikamaru sensei dijo que eran como algodón de azúca- dijo el pequeño idignado.

- Pero solo por su aspecto , no todo es lo que parece ser .

tocó el timbre que indicaba que la escula había acabado , Tenten se fué a su casase duchó y se acostó a meditar llevaba un año con es misma rutina llegaba a casa y pensaba `` mis tardes eran junto a él ahora que ya no está ¿ qué me queda?´´.Pero no ese día no saldría a buscar a todos sus amigos que estaban en un campo bromeadon y divirtiendose Lee al ver a Tenten se sorprendió.

-Querida Flor de mi corazón la llama de la juventudud vuelve a arder en tí ?¿no es cierto?-Preguntó Lee al borde del llanto.

-Si Lee , por mucho que esté triste el no volverá .-Dejo con un aire de tristeza.

-Tenten me alegra verte , te hemos echado de menos , sobretodo yo .- dijo Hinata muy ilucionada.

-Si! , ahora que estamos todos será más divertido!-Gritó Naruto.

Tras una tarde muy buena Hinata se fué a su casa encontrandose con su padre más serio de lo normal.

-Hinata me iré un semana a un misión importante junto con Moshi-sama.-Dijo con voz severa.

-De acuerto padre .-dijo serena.

-Traeremos de vuelta a Neji , espero te agrade la idea.-Espetó el patriarca con una media sonrisa.

-De verda? traereis de vuelta a mi primo?! OH padre que buena noticia!- Dijo Hinata llorando de alegría inmensa.

- Me voy Hinata cuidaos mucho.- dijo sin más Hiashi.

-Adios padre e igual mente .

Hinata al día siguiente se lo dijo a los 13 de Konoha todos se puesieron muy contentos pero para su desgracia Tenten no había salido de su trabajo aún y para colmo de ahí se iva a una misión muy tonta de 8 dias , seguro cuando volviese y se enterara se volvería loca de alegría Neji y ella se casarían tendría hijos y sería siempre felices STOP se dijo Hina en su mente.

``Neji jamás se le declarará es siempre será frio aunque venga de la muerte tropecientas veces , los sentimientos son una devilidad por tanto un gran estorbo que había que evitar´´ - pensó Hinata.

En las afueras de Konoha-

-Tenten la misión es muy fácil intentaremos hacerla en tiempo record.-Dijo la vestia vestia ver de Konoha.

-Bien Lee !.-Dijo Tenten entusiasmada.

Todo normal , un trayecto silencioso y muy pausado , bueno normal llevando a una persona de casi 70 años y también teniendo en cuenta que Hiashi iva apurado por ver a a su sobrino, tardaron 3 días en llegar a Suna para ser ensñados a realizar ese jutsu , luego tras otros 3 días de vuelta sacaron a Neji de su tumba aún en la caja Moshi se despidió de su amigo Hiashi , y sin más realizó el jutsu al momento el murió y a los poco minutos Hiashi abrió el ataud viendo a una Neji en perfecto estado abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-Por fin esta de vuelta , ¿cómo se te ocurre irte y dejarta tanto alboroto?.-Dijo hiashi alegremente.

-Hiashi-sama , pero yo debería , es decir, estoy muerto no?.-dijo muy confundido Neji.

-Moshi-sama dió su vida por tí , sabes es de muy mala costumbre dejar a una dama con el corazón roto mi querido sobrino.

-De que habla hiashi-sama?.

-Ya verás encuanto ella llegue.

Mientras en el país de las olas.

-Lo siento mucho Lee no vatiremos el record faltan 3 días pra que se acabe el plazo de la misión y faltan 3 días para llegar a Konoha-Dijo con voz triste la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Da igual Tenten , fué un exitaso esta misión no crees? somos los mejore !.-dijo Lee muy ilucionado .

-Solo nos falta él.- dijo la chica triste.

-Eh! que estoy yo vale? nunca me tienen en consideración.-Dijo un chico Hyuga de pelo rubio claro bastante guapo que vestia una camisa ajustada de tirantes negra y unos pantalones negro bombachos.

-lo siento Kame , es que ... bueno ... ya sabes como él no hay nadie aunque a tí tambien te queremos mucho!.- Dijo Lee adulandolo.-No es cierto bella flor de mi corazón?

-Jajajaj lo que digais ajj.- dijo Tenten

-Tú algún día ... terminaras amandome.-Dijo Kame con arrogancia y cierta burla.

-Mi corazón ya tiene dueño aunque el suyo ya no lata.

-Ves?por eso te amo eres toda una poeta , se mi musa!.

-Kame te vas a llevar un...-Lee no acabó ya que Tenten le había dado a Kame un fuerte puñetazo.-Eso.

-Volvamos no sé el porque pero me siento... impaciente por llegar a Konoha .-Dijo Tenten angustiada .

CONTINUARA...

Espero comentarios! ^^


	3. Chapter 3 un sueño hecho realidad

Hola aquí la conti aunque no he tenido comentarios ninguno jo =(

bueno naruto no me pertenece( si me perteneciera neji no hubiera muerto eso seguro )

3 ninjas ivan de camino a Konoha su única integrante fémenina iva bastante distrída en su interior tenía un extraño presentimiento .

-Eh! bella flor, ¿qué te pasa?.-preguntó Lee muy preocupado.

-Nada Lee cosas mias , es solo un tonto presentimiento .

-Mi querida Tenten no te preocupes nada malo te va a pasar mientra yo tu principe azúl esté junto a tí para cuidarte.-Dijo Kame con corazones en los ojos-

-Si tu eres mi príncipe que alguien me encierre en la torre más alta con 5 dragones me custodien para que este sujeto ni se me acerque.-dijo tenten entre brulona y asustada.

-Ja ja ja que graciosa tú no?.

Antes de que Tenten le contestara o más bien le pegara vieron la entrada de konoha .

-Siiii por fin!.-Dijo Lee saltando.

-Hola chicos , cómo hace tanto calor hemos pensado en ir al lago que hay la este de konoha haremos un picnick qué os parece?.

-AAAHHH Naruto no aparezca así por detrás.-Gritó Kame

-Lo siento jejejejeje.- se disculpó el rubio rascandose la nuca.-entonces quereis venir?

-Yo no Naruto lo siento.-dijo Tenten

-Porque Tenten?.- preguntó Hinata tras naruto su ahora novio , Hinata a decir verdad tan bien había cambia su pelo lo tenía recojido en una media coleta(como la del rubio en el señor de los anillos)y vestí unos pantalones negros con una camisata de tiras crusadas detrás azúl cielo.

-Tengo que descansar un poco.

-``Tengo que hacer que vaya Neji dijo que iría para darles una sorpresa a todos , seguro Naruto se va a alegrar también´´.-pensó Hinata-Por favor Tenten , ya casi no paso tiempo contigo y te echo de menos eres mi mejor amiga , por favor ven con nosotros.-dijo apunto de llorar.

-Es...está bien Hinata iré- dijo Tenten resignada-

-Oh! te veré en bikini que sexy!-Dijo kame.

-Kame se te va a acabar el chollo de tirarle los tejos a Tenten.-dijo Hinata un tanto enfadada.

-Por qué lo dices Cariño?- dijo Naruto intrigado.

-por na...nada ..mi..m..mi amor-dijo nerviosa-`` si lo digo ya luego no tendría gracia´´

-Está Bien a las 2 pm en el lago de acuerdo?-Dijo Naruto

-Siiii-respondieron todos al unisono.

en otro lado-

-Hiashi-sama , gracias por todo -dijo un chico apuesto de 20 años (si dije que tenian 19 pero recordad el equipo gai es una anño mayor)

-No tienes que darlas para mñi eres como un hijo , y anda corre se te va a ahcer tarde para volver a ver a tu dama.-dijo Hiashi casi riendose.

-Qué dama?.-Neji como vió que su tio ya se retiraba sin darle respuesta asique tomó sus cosas y se fué para volver a ver a sus amigos después de un año.

En el lago-

Estaban Todos jugando con el agua y Tenten y Kame en la orilla discutiendo como usos y costumbres.

-Anque discutas conmigo te terminarás enamorando de mí.- Dijo Kame arrogante .

Tenten se levantó furiosa y antes de pegarle le dijo

-Maldito Hyuga!

-Me muero y le das mi apodo a otro?

Tenten reconoció esa voz al momento igual que todos los que la oyeron , los ojos chocolate de Tenten se abrieron desmensuradamente igual que a el resto.

-NEJI!- grito Naruto y Lee al borde del llando aunque el segundo ya estaba llorando a más no poder.

-Cunato tiempo- dijo neji tan tranquilo.

-Neji...-fuñe lo único que pudo decir Tenten.-Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola!.

-``Entonces ella es mi dama ya sé porque´´-pensó-lo tomaré como un Neji te he echado mucho de menos.

-Claro que lo ha hecho se la ha pasado encerrada triste por el am-Naruto alias el bocazas no terminó su frase porque Sakura le tapó la boca.

-Quiere decir por el amigo que perdió jejejejeje.- Dijo nerviosa la pelirosa.

Tras eso todo se avanlanzaron sobre Neji para abrazarlo incluso Sasuke.

Todo volvió a la normalidad hasta un día de entrenamiento para el equipo gai.

-Neji necesito decirte algo , y es muy importante.

-Dime Tenten.

.Ve...verás cuando pasó lo que pasó me sentí muy mal porque no te ddije algo .-Dijo Tenten muy muy nerviosa.

-Y qué es?

-Te...t..te ...- cerró los ojos fuertemente y -Neji te quiero.

Neji se quedó atónito .

-Tenten yo..- no terminó su frase porque Tenten le interrumpió

-Se que tú no sientes lo mismo soy muy poco para tí y nisiquiera soy bonita ni- volvió a ser interrumpida

-Qué?¡-dijo Neji incredulo pero no por los sentimientos de la chica si no por las boberías que ella decía.-Tenten eres perfecta para mí , pero mi clan es muy cruel , lo pasarías mal si te casaras conmigo y creeme que es lo que más quiero pero me odiaría si te hago sufrir.

-Neji-susurró Tenten- me da igual tu clan , quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y con nadie más me da igual tu clan .

-pero es imposible-dijo entristesido.

-jajajajaj-rió alegre Tenten a lo que Neji enarcó una seja - no hay imposibles , solo miedos .Y me extraña que Neji Hyuga tenga miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo y tú ahora verás vendrás conmigo a la mansión.

-Y..yo por qué?

-Para presentar a mi futura esposa.-dijo con cara pícara.

Ella se sorprendió pero accedió total ese era su sueño.

en la mansión hyuga.

Neji:se encuentra Hiashi-sama.

Sirvienta.: si señorito está en la sala de estar.

Neji: bien está con alguien ?

Sirvienta: no señorito.

Neji : puede retirarse

la sirvienta se fué .

Neji:olle Tenten hace una semana llevabas una coleta alta porqué has vuelto a cambiar a los chonguitos de siempre?

Tenten:Kame me molestaba mucho diciendo que así me veía mejor y todo eso.

?: y es verdad te veías lindísima mi princesa, que pena que volvistes a tu antiguo peinado.

Tenten: Kame como me vuelvas a llamas así te doy tal somanta de palos que tu piel va a ser solo morada .

Kame: vale vale que agresiva.A hola Neji-sama.

Neji: hola

Tenten:`` tan frío como de costumbre ´´.pensó

Hiashi:Neji por fin llegastes de tu entrenamiento , dime que se te ofrece a tí y a tu dama?

Tenteny Kame:``dama?´´pensaron a la vez.

Neji: verá , quiero prensentar a Tenten como mi futura esposa.

Hiashi: oh , perfecto en 1 mes será la boda .

Kame : tan rápido?

Hiashi:Claro en un mes y medio Neji será nombrado lider del Bouke y para entonces quiero que ya esté casado y si hay suerte con un bebe en camino jajjajja.

Neji y Tenten se sonrojaron al máximo y Kame también pero no de verguenza sino de rabia pues le ivan a quitar a su amor.

3 meses después de la boda que fué la más deseada de Konoha y la más hermosa , y tras el nombramiento de Neji , Tenten y el se fueron a vivir a una gran casa en los territorios Hyuga.

Neji:Tenten hoy me iré de misión volveré en unas semanas .

Tenten: está bien pero tengo que hablar antes contigo.

Neji : lo siento pero ya llego tarde me dirás cuendo benga- le dió un cálido beso a su ahora esposa y se fué.

Cuando Neji se fué Tenten se sentó y acariciendose el vientre dijo

Tenten: tranquilo peque tu padre está muy liado pera ya verás cuendo se entere de que vienes en camino seguro se despejará un poco.


End file.
